Bored
by InvisibleMonsters24
Summary: Matt's bored like always, he hates his classes, his teacher, and most students, because none of them are interesting, can you blame him? He's bored that is, until a certain blond walks into class.


* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah I obviously don't own anything, I wish I did though, sometimes.

Matt's bored, like always, so he decides, to raise some hell like always.

Found this in some of my Microsoft stuff while I was going through it, thought I'd post it.

* * *

"_Yet another boring day a Whammy's House…Why can't these teachers teach something interesting…" _Matt sat there with a bored expression on his face watching the teacher explain to them how to do a math equation. _"Uhh…this isn't even that hard! Why is she going over this?" _

So out of boredom, as usual, Matt did the only thing that would occupy him, which was, of course, to pull out his hand-held and play Pokemon Blue Version. _"At least this is entertaining…"_

"So as you could see class, it's quite simple, all you have to do is…Matt are you…Matthew look at me while I'm speaking to you…"

Matt glanced up to look at his teacher only to see that she was angry at him, once again, for not paying attention in class. "Sorry teach, but you know how I hate boring subjects…and people…" The red head then continued to play his game despite how angry the teacher was.

"Matthew…! I…Ohh" Just then the teacher stopped her talking and looked over at the door, along with everyone in the class, except for Matt, he was too intent on making his Pikachu evolve."Ohh, how nice I've been wandering when you were going to show up! Class please welcome our new student; His name is…I'm sorry your name was?"

Matt took this time to pause form his game and look at the new student. The red head was nothing but shocked when he saw the blond, even smirking to himself because he had noticed that "Mello", as he introduced himself, had a deadly look in his eyes and a scowl on his face. _"Hmm good looks but…This Mello, he could be boring…"_

The teacher grabbed Mello by his shoulder but was quickly shoved off by the blond "I don't like people touching me…" Mello had venom in his voice staring down everyone in the class room, and everyone was scared, the way Mello wanted it, except for Matt, he sat there quietly laughing to himself.

The teacher then spoke to make sure her cheery room had remained that way, "Well Mello, why don't you go sit next to Matt, he's the one getting detention for trying to discreetly play video games in class."

"Aww, what could I say teach, you know me oh-so-well." Said the red head in a bored voice, now playing his hand-held on top of his desk. While Mello made his way towards the empty desk near Matt he continued to speak, "I'm kinda glad you said something, the light under this desk is terrible."

Continuing with his game the red head paid no attention to the blond, until Mello basically punched him in the arm. "Oww, what do you want…"

"Christ, I've been trying to get you attention for the past 15 min., I was wandering if you could at least let me borrow your book, god knows your not using it."

"Figures…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that --"

"Mello! If you want to succeed in here like the rest of these students, I'd advise you to not follow Matthew!" scolded the teacher, Mello slumped down in his chair, and glared at the red head for getting him in trouble , who seemed to not care at all about what going on around him.

"Hey teach, would you mind stop calling me 'Matthew', it's technically not my name…"

"I'll make you a deal _Matthew _if you could answer this question--"

"The answer is: x = 3.00128"

The whole class turned around in amazement. The teacher had been trying to explain how to come to the answer all of class, with no avail. Even Mello turned his glare into shock, for how can someone with an attention span such as his, come to that answer so easily, while playing a video game at that.

"You know," started Mello, ignoring everyone in the class, "I could come to that answer too _if I wasn't trying to get your damn attention for the past 15 minutes!_"

Matt put his game down and turned his body towards Mello and matched the blond's glare. "Well, Mr. Smarty-Pants, there's a book on your desk now…so get to it."

Matt's glare turned into a smirk as he saw the blond's reaction turn into a fury "I swear to god I'm gonna kill-"

"That's enough you two! Am I going to have to get-" and just as she was about to lay down her thereat the bell rang, signaling classes have ended for the day.

As usual the kids bolted from the room, leaving their teacher to slump down into defeat. "Just because you think you rule Whammy's House Matt doesn't mean you actually do, you still have detention!"

"Ha! Jerk's got detention!" Mello laughed to himself as he opened up a chocolate bar and tried to leave the classroom with the last of the kids.

"Ohh no Mello, you are also part of the reason why I couldn't get through a lesson today, both of you are to sit here for the next hour."

"This is all your fault, you jerk." Mello bit into his chocolate bar as he stared at the red head, sitting back down.

"Psshht, my ass this my fault, I had nothing to lose I already had detention before you showed up."

"Ohh so you're saying I did this to myself! You know if you just gave me your book-"

"I did, it's not my fault that you're not smart enough to notice that there's an object sitting on your desk."

In response Mello grabbed Matt's game and ripped out the cartridge, throwing it across the room along with the game boy.

The teacher walked in to see what was going on and yelled, "Boys! I will split the two of you up if this is becoming a serious problem!"

In response to the threat the two turned away from each other, telling the teacher that she could leave again. Mello finished his chocolate bar while they sat in silence.

The two sat there for another fifteen minutes not talking to each other until Matt decided he would try and apologize…but he didn't promise himself anything.

"So, class was pretty interesting today, to say the least…"

"What? Am I some form of entertainment to you?" Matt stared in to his eyes and could tell that the blond was going to bite his head off in any moment, so he had to chose his words carefully.

"No, its not that, its just that , usually I'm so bored sitting here in class-"

"Only the boring get bored." said Mello in a flat tone as the fire in his eyes got even more wild.

"True, I guess, maybe that means I'm boring then huh? Since I'm always bored…this place sucks they won't let us do anything fun…"

"Then make your own fun…" Mello got out of his seat and walked over to the game he had thrown across the room. He walked over to the classroom door and opened it slightly, he saw a kid, his back was turned talking to someone else, _"Perfect…"_ Mello thought to himself.

Matt watched, fully captivated, trying to figure out what the blond was going to do.

Mello flung the cartridge against the kid's head. The kid turned and cried out in pain, trying to see who hit him, but Mello had already ducked back into the classroom.

"Hey! Jerk! That's my game! You know how much money I spent on that?" Matt got up and walked over to the door in a huff, wanting the only thing that gave him entertainment back. Mello just smirked.

"Game's gonna be broken now-" Matt started to complain, but then stopped when he saw the teacher glaring at him, with the sniffling kid standing behind her.

She held up his game, "Matthew! I know this is your game! You spent every minute in my class playing it, so don't try and lie your way out of this one!"

Matt mouth dropped, the blond had gotten him in even more trouble then he already was in, "But, Mello, he's the one-"

"I don't want to hear it Matthew! I think it's time we gave Roger a visit, and talk about your attitude!"

The teacher grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him to the way of Roger's office, but not before he looked back and saw the smirk on Mello's face, and him mouthing the words, _'That's for getting me detention.'_

Matt would no longer be bored anymore, for he had to plan his revenge against a certain chocolate-loving blond.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I dont really like this one that much, but I thought I should post something. I started this a while ago and just thought to finish it today, which is why I probably don't like it. Seems a bit forced to me that's all...ohh well.

Ohh something interesting, in my How To Read Volume 13, under Roger, for the character bios, it says he doesn't like children. Just thought that it was kinda funny, since he basically in charge when Watari isn't there.


End file.
